Zest for Life
by bunbun08
Summary: Harriet Potter leaves the Wizarding world behind, starting a new life in the Elemental Nations. Seeing how neglected little Naruto is, she takes him in and helps him out. UzumakiHarry! FemHarry! Slight Weasley/Hermione bashing! Possible parings with Itachi, Iruka, Genma, & Kakashi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not Harry Potter, not Naruto, not anything else I might mention.

Note: I have no Beta and edit everything myself, so if I made a mistake somewhere kindly point it out. I usually write on my phone and edit at 2am so I tend to miss things.

* * *

 **Leaving the Wizarding World**

* * *

Harriet screamed and woke up a sweaty mess, the dreams were getting worse. Eerie morning light filtered through the ratty curtains and she flopped back onto the mattress in irritation. It was much earlier than she had intended to wake up but she was unable to fall asleep again, nightmares would do that to a person.

She sluggishly walked to the bathroom, shuddering at the coldness of the house, before turning on the tap and splashing her face with water. Checking herself out in the mirror, she felt a surge of triumph that she had finally taken corrective measures for her eyes. She no longer had to wear those hideous ill-fitting glasses that she grew up with, without them her emerald eyes shone brightly.

Her aunt had always taken vindictive pleasure in making her look ugly. Harriet supposed she was taking on all the animosity her Aunt felt toward Lily. Harriet was starved for years, making sure she never measured up to her voluptuous perfect ten of a mother. Aunt Petunia also forced Harriet to keep her red tresses cropped short. The more it stuck up like an untidy boy's hair, the happier that vile woman had been. Due to her horrendous nest of hair and those vile glasses, her looks were often compared to James' instead of Lily's, even if she had her mother's coloring. Before leaving Hogwarts for the summer, Harriet would chop off her hair till it was as short as the beginning of the year. She had no choice, if the Dursley's had known she let her hair grow during the school year they would have beaten her savagely. She learned to choose her battles carefully once she realized no one would be coming to save her.

Harriet raised herself, she could live just fine on her own. She knew how to ration food and mange hunger, how to find a quick hiding place, how to keep secrets, and when to run away. She learned early on to fear adults and had come to expect it, but it wasn't until she met Albus Dumbledore that she was exposed to ruthless manipulations. Harriet shook off the feelings that came with letting herself dwell on the dead wizard, and shivered as she got dressed for the day. Today was important. Today she was finally going to do something about the gradual feelings she had been having. Ever since she had destroyed the horcrux in her scar, she no longer felt like she belonged in this world and it was an extremely troubling feeling.

For the last five years, following the end of the wizarding war, Harriet Potter had been having dreams about the Veil of Death in the Department of Mysteries. She could still remember the whispers that had called out to her the day Sirius had fallen through, they haunted her dreams. She would often wake up in the middle of the night in tears, her soul filled with a desperate longing to see the other side. She knew it was some sort of gateway, the dreams told her that much. The whispers in her dreams became clearer recently and talked about other worlds, new life, and a fresh start. Five years of the same dream and she'd finally given in, the voices had lured her in, and she was going through the veil to find peace.

She bitterly recalled the night she finally decided to finally act, it had been a couple months ago on her twenty-second birthday. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had been visiting her for her birthday. Hermione, as usual, had been lecturing her about her lack of public appearances and was subtly trying to steer her towards going on a date with Percy Weasely, who was still a pompous ponce, when Ron apparently had enough.

"Look mate, it's not like you've much of a choice anyway. Dumbledore signed a marriage contract between you two while he was your magical guardian, so I reckon it's still binding. Percy's been waiting patiently for you, giving you time while he concentrated on his career. He'd hoped that by now you'd grow up a little and at least let him take you out." said Ron coldly.

Absolutely shocked over what she just heard, it took Harriet a moment to compose herself while turning toward Ginny. "Is he serious? Your parents and Dumbledore secretly signed this marriage contract?"

"Not secretly," Ginny rolled her eyes. "Everyone knew about it. I thought you did too, why else did you never date anybody? Why do you think Order members always look at Percy and ask his opinion on matters concerning you? We never thought Dumbledore wouldn't tell you."

"Right. Not a secret, but somehow I never got wind of it. It never came up...in the past twelve years?" Harriet said evenly, but the books on the shelves were beginning to shake.

They all looked slightly alarmed at that, and Hermione made the mistake of meeting her eyes. Harriet had become a fairly accomplished legilimens. After her crap occlumency skills had gotten Sirius killed, she tried to hone the skill but was only mediocre at it. Legilimency was where she shone, she was a natural at it and it was easy to become even greater than Snape. So when Hermione looked at her in alarm, Harriet saw everything. She saw conniving whispers and conspiracy in the depths of her eyes. She had enough, Merlin's sake, Hermione knew, and she wasn't even a Weasley. They hadn't bothered to warn her, they were no friends of hers.

Her green eyes hardened. "I'll speak to a Goblin about this situation, but you should know that a marriage is not happening. I'll see Percy dead before I risk my magic, and if I find anyone tampering with my future, I will end them. Now get out."

The lying trio eyed each other anxiously, they had seen glimpses of Harriet's ruthlessness during the war, but it was frightening to have it focused on them. Her usual friendly attitude had been replaced by an icy focus. Ginny warily nodded at Harriet and headed for the front door, Ron trailing after her, but Hermione hesitated. She reached toward the green eyed girl, but Harriet flinched away. Hermione sighed and said, "Harriet, don't make a mistake. You're practically a Weasley already, this would only make it legal. Besides, Percy is very responsible. You could use somebody like that, I can't always be there to-"

Harriet wanted to rant at her when all at once, her anger left her, leaving her nothing but cold amusement. Hermione didn't know it but she had just give Harriet the sign she had been waiting for. She had been iffy on acting upon her dreams, but this was the final straw.

"Always be there?" she answered mockingly. "You and Ron ditched me often enough. Luna was the one who was _always_ there, till the very end. You and Ron abandoned me when I was hunting for horcruxes. I was alone, injured, wandless and-"

Hermione puffed up like a toad, reminding her of Umbridge for one hilarious moment, before letting out an aggravated huff. "I thought you were over that!"

In a soft, cold voice she whispered, "I will never 'get over that'. You were never there when it counted. You and Ron would take the first couple of steps with me, but always gave up when things got complicated. Hell, the only reason you two and Ginny stuck around for the Department of Mysteries fiasco was because you didn't want to get shown up by Luna and Neville."

Hermione scowled, but didn't disagree. "You know," she said haughtily, "I don't know what's happened to you. If you don't get your act together and stop being so moody, you won't have any friends left."

Letting out a bitter laugh, the dark-haired girl stared at Hermione with grim finality and a touch of sadness. "My true friends died during the Final Battle, fighting for what they believed in. You're just a cheap replacement."

Finally done reminiscing, Harriet pulled her hair up in a high bun. Today she was leaving. She felt a tingle of excitement as she quickly dressed herself in inconspicuous clothes. She had planned and prepared for this, but knew that chance played a role in all her adventures. The odds were against her, but she had won against them before.

Harriet had prepared nearly everything well in advance. She gazed speculatively at the vial of Felix Felicis that had been 'bought' from Draco Malfoy. He had earned his potions mastery after the war and became a friend. Draco had given her the liquid luck in exchange for Grimmauld Place, who he was going to gift to his mother. Draco and Daphne were about to become the richest family in Britain, she was leaving all her wealth to them as a surprise for being the only people she had left.

With a sense of awe, she opened the vial and drained the golden potion to the last drop, smiling triumphantly as she felt the magic flow through her. The witch entered the atrium of the Ministry, making herself invisible with her handy dandy cloak. Harriet thought she would at least feel nostalgic as she looked about this world for the last time, but she felt nothing but desperation to get away. She detested her place in the wizarding community, where she was alternately hated and glorified on the whims of the sheeple.

When she approached the Veil that had swallowed up her godfather, she didn't feel the same heartbreak she had experienced in its presence before. Instead she eyed the archway speculatively. What world was she going to go to? Did Sirius go to the same one? Did time run differently there, was she going to be able to see him? The possibilities were limitless. Or maybe she would die like everyone else thought happened? However, Harriet had always trusted her instincts, so she took a deep breath, and stepped through the Veil.

* * *

Up next: Harry meets Death and an old friend!

Question: What should Harry's name in Naruto be? When you review, drop a name and tell me why! I'm partial to Hikari (light) and Misaki (beautiful blossom)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not Harry Potter, not Naruto, not anything else I might mention.

Note: I have no Beta and edit everything myself, so if I made a mistake somewhere kindly point it out. I usually write on my phone and edit at 2am so I tend to miss things.

* * *

 **Strange New World**

* * *

-:-

Harriet felt like she was floating. She was nothing but at the same time she was everything. Nothing mattered, no needs, no emotions. Just a blob floating in the nothing, until she felt a pull and followed it.

-:-

She stood before a being. He was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. He reeked of death, for he was Death.

"You have a choice." said the being known as Death. "You can help a boy in another world, become his family and save the world again. Or you can just move along to another world and just live a calm life."

"Why are you giving me a choice?"

"Because you're my Mistress. I want you to have some positive experiences before you take up your duties."

"Alright, I choose the option with helping the kid out." Harriet smiled, a tad bitterly. "You know I have a saving people thing."

Death gave her a bland smile. "Use the stone. Summon Uzumaki Mito and Uzumaki Kushina, they will help you."

Harriet summoned the two women. The first was a regal looking lady, and her hair was styled in two buns. The other had extremely long hair, a bright smile, and a long green dress, her violet eyes sparking in excitement.

Mito, the regal looking lady, smiled. "We will help you in any way we can, young one."

"You can teach my son to be the best, -dattebane!" exclaimed Kushina.

-:-

She didn't know how much time passed in the Veil. Since she had no need to eat or sleep, time felt differently. Time seemed to pass especially strangely because Death had shrunk her down to her thirteen year old self for some odd reason.

Since she was going into this new world, Mito offered some of her DNA so she could be an official Uzumaki. Just as a precaution, in case they compared her blood to Kushina's son.

Once going through the process of a blood adoption ritual, Mito became somewhat like a third parent. The change wasn't that noticeable, her hair became a little redder and she filled out a bit more but nothing too disconcerting.

Thank Merlin, Harriet didn't want to lose what connected her to James and Lily.

-:-

Mito helped out by teaching her about seals and special Uzumaki clan techniques.

The seals reminded her of runes, only with more flexibility. Seals could do anything really, you just had to use your imagination. Mito taught her everything she knew, which was a lot seeing as she was a seal master. Harriet wasn't considered a seal master until she made her own sealing array that was at least level 7 in difficulty. She was aiming for a sort of seal that would be like the fidelius charm, but it was a slow going process.

Mito also taught her about the techniques Uzumaki's might use, like chakra chains, healing bites, and sensing. Since she didn't know if Harriet would get a special technique, she was just given the gist of all of them. It might come in handy, maybe she'd run into an Uzumaki with one of those super clan techniques.

Kushina taught her how to fight using taijutsu.

The Uzumaki taijutsu style was centered on constant movement, like you were stuck in a whirlpool. There were so many different things to remember, and Kushina made _sure_ she knew all the different katas since Harriet was going to need to teach them to her son. It required a lot of practice and concentration, especially since Kushina liked hitting her with a water balloon when she messed up.

-:-

Mito gently smiled at Harriett, "It seems our time is up. You've learned all there is to pass as an Uzumaki. All that's left is a new name."

"A new name?" asked Harriet in confusion.

"Well, yes. You can't go around Konoha with a name like Harriet, it's too foreign."

"Oh." Harriet said despondently.

"How do you feel about Misaki? It means beautiful blossom, to honor your mother."

Harriet perked up at this. "That would be great!"

"Welcome to the family, Uzumaki Misaki."

"Make us proud, dattebane!" shouted Kushina, pulling them into a group hug.

-:-

"I'm sending you in with some Uzumaki scrolls on various things. They'll be sealed in a storage seal on the bottom of your foot. You'll have a money bag filled with a decent amount and a few changes of clothing. Don't forget your cover story. Make your way to Konoha and give this scroll to the Hokage."

Death smiled as he handed her the items.

"There's a surprise waiting for you when you arrive. Have fun Mistress."

-:-

Misaki awoke to a bright blue sky. Wait, Sky?! She stood up abruptly and took a look around.

Oh right, she was in a new world now. She flopped back down and laid on the grass, no time like the present to head to Konoha. Uhh, if she knew which way Konoha was.

She looked around and sighed, this was all Deaths fault. Damn bastard was probably laughing his ass off. He knew she had no sense of direction. Every way looked the same, trees, trees, and more trees. Oh look, an owl that looks like Hedwig. Wait…Hedwig?

"Hedwig?" she called out uncertainly. "That you?"

The owl hooted and flew down to perch on her shoulder, she nuzzled her just like Hedwig used too.

"Oh, it is you! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to die." babbled Misaki, silently crying. "You were my very best friend and –"

"Hush little one."

Misaki gaped at the owl. "Hedwig, you talked!"

"Oh course I talked." She puffed up in pride. "I _am_ a summon, after all."

There was a moment of silence. "….Should that mean something to me?"

Hedwig sweat-dropped as much as an owl could. "Oh honestly, what did those two teach you in the Death Veil. A summon is an animal that can come to the aid of people in this world. We usually live in the summoning realm. The four noble clans occasionally allow their young to learn from wizards in their world. The noble clans are The Owls, Toads, Cats, and Snakes. The slugs used to be a part of it but then they went out of fashion, much like the snakes and toads are now."

"So what you're saying is…you didn't actually die."

Hedwig glared. "I remember you being much smarter than this Harry."

"It's Miskai now." said the girl reflexively. "Uzumaki Misaki."

"I am Hane here."

"Glad to see you again Hane-chan. I missed you."

"I missed you too little fledgling." Hane prepared her wings for flight. "Now, come on. I'll lead you to Konoha. Knowing you, you'd end up in Iwa or something equally ridiculous."

"Thank you so much!" She beamed at the owl. "You're the best Hane-chan! I'll get you some treats once we reach Konoha."

"By the way Misaki-chan," said Hane mischievously. "Is there any particular reason you shrunk down to your thirteen year old self?"

"WHAT? DAMMIT DEATH!"

-:-

As she approached Konoha's gates, she felt the faintest stirrings of nerves. This was it. This place was going to be her future home, she needed to make a good impression. She smoothed down shirt and batted Hane away from trying to fix her hair, it was a lost cause.

"Hello! Welcome to Konoha! Name and reason for visiting?" asked the guard with the bandages.

"Uzumaki Misaki. I, uh, have a letter for the Hokage."

The two gate guards stared at her, glanced at her hair, and then tensed up.

"Uzumaki you say?" asked the bandana wearing ninja.

"…Yes?" she asked in confusion. What was so strange about- , oh, right. Most of the clan was wiped out. Oops. That seemed to have slipped her mind. Hane used her wing to hit her upside the head and gave her a knowing look.

"Nothing, nothing." The guards said as they shared another glance.

"I'll take you to the tower." said the one with the bandana, leaving the bandaged one to watch the gates.

"Thank you Shinobi-san."

"No problem," said the man. "Please, follow me."

The walk through Konoha was silent and kept at a brisk pace. She hardly had the time to glance around, too focused on not losing her escort, she didn't want to wind up lost and accused of being a spy on her first day in the village. From what she could see, it was a very lively village, full of color too.

-:-

Misaki tried not to fidget as the Hokage read the scroll. Hane was idly rearranging her hair, making it look a little less messy, it was comforting. She didn't know what was in the letter, at least not verbatim.

"It says here that after your parents died a Samuru and a Rinji looked after you."

"Yes." She said with a fond smile, one that couldn't be faked. "They were my Godfathers."

"Were?"

She took a deep breath. "I-I'm assuming that since I am now in Konoha, and they had plenty of time to catch up to me, tha-that they're dead."

"I see." He said evenly. "You are taking this remarkably well."

"I always knew they would die for me, it was only the when that was the issue." She shot him a bitter smile. "After all, Uzumaki's are very sought-after."

The Hokage shifted uncomfortably, he didn't know how to resodn to such a true statement. "It says your father was the clan heir, which makes you distantly related to our beloved Mito-sama."

"Mito-sama was my father's Aunt. I came to Konoha hoping to live with other Uzumaki's." said Misaki hopefully. "My godfathers' told me that Uzu sent an Uzumaki Kushina here shortly before Whirpool fell."

"I'm afraid that Uzumaki Kushina died nearly eight years ago." He said gravely.

Misaki looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "So I'm-I'm really the last one?"

The Hokage sighed, he was getting too old for this. He sensed no ill intentions from the girl, but he didn't want Naruto to live with an outsider with no loyalty to Konoha. "I'm afraid-"

"Do not lie to my fledgling, Hokage-sama. I can _feel_ another Uzumaki in the village." interrupted Hane as she moved to sit on Misaki's head. "She is the Princess of Uzushiogakure, the Heiress of the Uzumaki Clan. She deserves a nice life here, one that isn't spent running from missing-nin who catch sight of her hair."

The Hokage stared at the owl in slight surprise. He had last heard that the owl contract was lost, how did this girl get ahold of it?

Misaki stiffed in shock. How dare the old man try keeping him from Kushina's boy?! He's the whole reason she's here!

"Thank you Hane-chan." She said while placing Hane on her lap and absentmindedly smoothing down feathers.

"Are you intentionally keeping a clan member from me, Hokage-sama?" she asked frostily. "Uzushiogakure may have fallen, but the treaty with Konoha still stands as long as an Uzumaki draws breath."

The Hokage shook himself out of his musings about the owls and sighed. "My hands are tied Uzumaki-san. The council will not let you adopt the boy, there are special secrets around him."

Misaki frowned. "The council has no say in Clan matters. I may just be thirteen but I can take up position as Clan Head and assert myself if need be. What secrets surround the boy?"

"I'm afraid that is an S-ranked secret."

She smirked. "Give me a minute to work out your secret. Mind if I think out loud?"

It was really no contest. She already knew he was the container for the nine tails, she just needed to make it look like she easily figured it out.

He gave her an odd look, there was no way she could possibly figure it out. "Go right ahead."

She nodded. "Let's see. You said he's a boy and around adoption age, which means he's younger than me. He's probably Kushina-san's son, given that she was the only other Uzumaki in the village. She was sent here to aid Mito-sama. Kushina died eight years ago, and there was an attack of the nine tails at that time."

She froze, "You sealed the nine tailed fox inside my clan member."

The Hokage and ANBU stared at the girl in shock. She thought like a Nara. How did she figure out one of the villages most closely guarded secrets?!

He cleared his throat. "I hope you know you can't repeat that anywhere, it's an S-ranked secret for a reason."

She looked at him with an impassive face, Draco would be proud. "Okay. Your S-ranked secret is out of the way. Now can I take him in?"

The old man gaped at her. "It doesn't bother you?"

"No. Should it?" she looked at him confusedly.

"He is not the fox, it's just sealed inside of him. Mito-sama was the first Jinchuuriki and everyone praised her. Are you telling me people are afraid of my clan member?!" she asked with an icy glare.

"Well, yes." he pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself. "Most people don't think Jinchuuriki when they hear Mito's name. They think Shodai's wife first and foremost."

She scoffed. "How rude of them. Mito-sama was a Princess of Whirpool and a Seal Master before she was the Shodai's wife."

The old man held in his snort of laughter. This girl was something else. Well, time to take a risk. He didn't become Hokage by playing it safe.

"I can let you rebuild the Uzumaki Clan here in Konoha. That would mean you would have to take up the position of Clan Head. First you'd have to go through a mind walk with a Yamanaka, to make sure you aren't a spy and bear no ill will to Konoha. If you pass that, we'll talk."

She gave him a bright smile. "Once I pass, I expect to be introduced to my clan member. I don't even know his name."

"Naruto." He said fondly. "His name is Uzumaki Naruto."

-:-

* * *

Up next: Meeting Naruto and settling in

Notes: I know ya'll were rooting for a Harry/Shikamaru pairing before, but I decided to take this in a different direction. (I'm planning a different story with Shika and a reincarnated Harry) Also, with Harry being older mentally I'd figure she'd go for an older guy. I'm making her Itachi's age, and her possible partners Itachi, Iruka, Genma, and Kakashi.

Harry – Misaki (beautiful blossom)

Sirius - Samuru (he whose name is god)

Remus – Rinji (peaceful forest)


End file.
